Divergent: Truth or Dare (Candor or Dauntless)
by ChatterBox1
Summary: The Divergent crew have a game to play, FourTris is not together (Yet.) After initiation no war, but Al is dead because he killed himself. I have a as some might say an interesting mind so there will be dirty dares and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello people this was just for fun and I don't own any of these Characters all rights go to Veronica Roth who wrote the lovely DIVERGENT and INSURGENT and yet to be released ALLEGIANT (Can't wait). Tell me if you want it in any other POV's_**

_Tris POV_

"Come on Tris were going to be late." Christina was pulling me along to a game at Zeke's she said to were as many cloths as possible which made me concern. When I got to the room I saw Uriah, Zeke, Will, Peter, Marlene, Eric, and Tobias. There all sitting in the middle of the floor so me and Christina sit by Will and Uriah. Zeke sighs and says "Great now that were all here we can play the game. So you all know the rules if you refuse to tell the Truth or do the Dare you have to take off a piece of clothing and no socks and shoes." Now I see why Christina told me to wear a bunch of clothes and I happy I listened Zeke then says "So who wants to go first?" Christina hands go up "MEEEEEEEEEEEEE PLEASE I NEED TO GO FIRST!" Well someone is a little anxious to go first she looks over at Peter and says "Peter Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless I not afraid of what you tell me to do"

"Okay I dare you to go outside and egg the first person you see and then as you run away scream clamps." Zeke goes rushing to get the eggs and when he comes back he has two in his hand. Christina goes with him to make sure that he does the dare. After a few minutes Christina comes back laughing and Peter hair is wet "What happened to you." Eric asked Christina was the one to answer first "He went up to a girl and egged her but her boyfriend was with her. So when he was running away saying clamp the boyfriend caught up to him and poured water all over him." Her laughing had died down and she was holding her stomach. Peter walks back to his spot and says "Zeke Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah screamed

"Dude I don't want feel the revenge of Peter."

"Who in this room would you date right now."

"Christina would be my choice if I didn't have a girlfriend." Zeke looks to Tobias and says "Four Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless."

"Okay I dare you to call Tris brother and tell him that you two are going to get married." _Oh no this cannot be good funny but not good._ He takes out his phone and puts it on speaker "Hello this Caleb how may I help you today."

"Hi Caleb I'm Four and I just to let you know that me and your sister are going to be getting married." Christina was giggling into a pillow and Will was biting on his figure while Tobias was trying not to laugh "WHAT YOU AND HER ARE GETTING WHAT PUT HER ON THE PHONE RIGHT NOW I WANT TO TALK TO HER!" He hands it to me "BEATIRCE WHAT ARE YOU THINKING GETTING MARRIED AT SIXTEEN WHERE ARE YOU I'M COMING OVER THERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Where not getting married Caleb it's was just a dare he had to do and were in apartment B14. Well I think you just added my brother to the party so it's going to get interesting." I tossed Tobias his phone back and then they all started laughing. Tobias looks at Will and says "Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless."

"You have to give your least favorite person in this room a lap dance."

"Hell no." He pulls off his shirt "Marlene Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless duh."

"Okay get into a drinking contest with Uriah the one who doesn't throw up or past out first wins." Uriah gets out the shot glasses and pours twelve "3…2…1 GO." And they started Marlene was on her fifth and she was looking fine but Uriah was on his fourth and started to look green. By the time Uriah had his eighth Marlene was on her tenth but Uriah couldn't take it and ran to the bathroom. Marlene was wobbly and couldn't keep herself steady so she sat down on the ground and said "Tris Candor or…or… oh yeah Dauntless." Her voice sounded like she was wasted which in a weird way was funny. "I choose Dauntless." She gave smile and said "Play 7 minutes in heaven with that dude." She pointed to Tobias and I wasn't going to take my shirt off because of that "Okay come on Four." Uriah back in as we were going out of the room. We went into the other room and closed the door then someone shouted "Time starts now." He walked over to me and said "You don't have to do this Tris." He was already leaning in towards me I just speeded up the process and kissed him on the lips. He put his hands on my face and pushes me closer to him so the kiss deepens. He pushes me against the wall and that makes me wrap my legs around him in between he pushes me against the wall. We hear some of the run up to the door and they say "One more minute guys." He pulls away and so do I then we get far apart from each other making it look like nothing happened. I patted down my hair then I heard them say "10…9…87654321" They burst open the door and they have a look of disappointment on their faces but my lips are probably swollen and my hair I don't know. Tobias looks semi normal except for the smile on his face. When we sit down I was about to say something when a knock came at my door "Tris you have a visitor." Who could that be? She walks in and has gray clothes "Hello Beatrice how are you?"

"I'm fine Susan but I go by Tris now and may I ask why you're here?"

"I'm here for Abnegation but I thought that I would visit you and here I am. What are you playing?"

"Truth or Dare want to join." In Abnegation you weren't allowed to play games "Sure I would love to." It shocks me a little bit. We explain the rules and she seems fine with it then she looks at Four and her eyes to familiar I know she seen him around before and she opens her mouth to say something but doesn't say it. "Anyway Eric Candor or Dauntless."

"Is that even a question Dauntless."

"I dare you to go to the Pit and sing Born this Way wearing a tutu." Zeke rushed out of the room and came back with a tutu but Eric pulled his shirt off then looked at Susan "I got a reputation to withhold Truth or Dare Stiff."

"Dare."

"Wow someone who isn't Tris that choose Dare. Okay I dare you to call your first kiss and tell him to come down here." She looked at me and I already pulled out my phone. I tossed it to her and she dialed a number down I didn't feel like listening so when she hung up she said "He will be here in a couple of minutes so I hope it will be okay with you if he can play." We all said yes and then she looked at Peter "Peter Truth or Dare."

"Dare what can a stiff do."

"I dare you to give your least favorite person in the room a kiss." He walks over to Christina and gives her a kiss on the cheek. He sits back down and says "Christina Candor or Dauntless."

"Candor."

"Were you surprised when I kissed?"

"Yes I thought that Tris was your least favorite person in the room but I guess that I was wrong." He was going to say something but didn't "Zeke Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"Go up to the first person you see and ask them to marry you." They go off and come back laughing Zeke was crawling on the floor because he couldn't stand up "So here what happened I went up to the first person I saw which was some random dude and he was wearing glasses then he said that I had problems and that I need to be checked out. I wanted to annoy him more so I hugged him and said that I would always remember him for being my first love." Everybody started to laugh and then a knock came at the door "Must be my first kiss." Susan ran to the door and opened it and in walked Caleb. Everybody had stopped laughing by the time the door was open then Zeke said "That's the guy." I started to laugh and I could see Tobias smile a little bit but everybody had a confused look on their face. Caleb walked over to me and said "What is so funny Beatrice and why is the boy that asked me to marry him here?" I stop laughing and said "Caleb where playing a game and Zeke doesn't want to marry you." When I said everybody had realized that I was his sister. I introduced him to the game and the people around me when I get to Four he just scowls at him. Then Zeke says "Uriah Truth or Dare."

"Dare I am not afraid of you bro."

"Okay I dare you to go sing "I knew you were trouble when you walked in" over the intercom." He goes and minutes late we hear

"_Once upon time a few mistake I was in your sight you got me alone_

_You found me you found me you found m e_

_I guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that and when I fell hard_

_You took a step back_

_Without me without me without m e_

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me_

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when walked in shame on me know_

_Blew me to places I never been so you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_It's shame on me know_

_Flew me to places I never been so you put me down_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Ohh Ohh Trouble Trouble Trouble."_

He was done after that and we all started laughing because it sounded almost like her. He walked back with his head down "Caleb Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Was Susan your first kiss." He looks at the ground and says "Yesshewas. Marlene Truth or Dare." Marlene finally was acting normal again but she still didn't look good "Truth I'm not in the mood to do a dare."

"Okay how did it feel when you won that contest." She rubs her neck with her hand and says "I don't really remember what happened after that it was all a little foggy but I guess it felt good to win."

"Tris Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless." Christina goes over to her and whispers something in her ear Marlene shrugs and says "Okay I dare you to go sit on Four's lap until the game is over." I shrug and go over to sit on his lap when I do I see Caleb's face which is all red. I look over at Eric and say "Eric Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to get a blue streak in your hair and Christina has to do it."

"Temporary or permanent."

"Her choice." He walks over to Christina and puts his hand out so she can get up "If you dare make it look bad I swear to god you will never hear the end of it." She puts on a big smile and they go away and come back with blue hair dye. They both walk into the bathroom and when there done Eric comes out with a light blue streak in his hair like Tori's. Eric has a bad look on his face then sits down then Christina sits down next to Will. "Four truth or dare."

"Truth."

"How was 7 minutes in heaven with Tris?" Caleb's mouth dropped open and he started to shout "WHAT WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN BEATRICE WHAT IN THE WORLD." I couldn't help but laugh a little bit and Tobias just ignored him then said "Eric it was interesting." He looked at me and said "Truth or dare."

"Truth." Already having a thought in mind what he was going to ask. "How was it for you."

"Interesting in a good way."

"Susan Truth or dare."

"Truth." I think for a second then say "What was the most Un- Abnegation thing you have ever done."

"Well one time when I was playing hopscotch with Caleb and then this girl came up to me and asked me if she could play. I just wanted it to be me and Caleb so I said no because it was a two person game." I was shocked not going to lie but she was kid so she must have gotten better. "Will Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Christina." They both start to blush and Will takes her hand then they go to the other room. After five minutes we start to hear Christina moan we all rush to the door and put our ears up to it. When the seven minutes were up we opened the door and Christina's hair was all messed up and her sleeve was down at her shoulder. They start to blush again and then we all go back to our spots. Will glares at Susan and says "Uri Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless I'm not a pansycake." Zeke rolls his eyes.

"Okay drink three shot of hot sauce." He gets up and gets the shot glass and the hot sauce then downs them. After a few seconds his face gets all ready and he opens up his mouth Zeke hands him a glass of water and Uriah drinks it. "Zeke I think I got the wrong hot sauce because this is really hot." We all start to laugh and Uriah turns to Christina "Chris Candor or Dauntless."

"Candor."

"How was 7 minutes in heaven with Will."

"Good really good." She started to blush but it went away then she turned to Tobias "Truth or Dare."

"Dare." She smiles really big like she has the perfect dare in mind so I'm scared "Four I dare you to call Tris's parents then say you're coming over for a visit." She stops then says "Will and I will go with you." I was about to say something but he didn't ask me to move so he could take his shirt off. He looked at me and said "Can I borrow your phone because I don't know their number?" I gave him my phone and just glared at him hoping he will get how stupid this is. After a few rings it picks up and he puts it on speaker phone "Hello this is the Prior house how are you this evening." It was my mother which will be a little better to deal with. Tobias tries to keep a calm voice but I know he is nervous "Hi Mrs. Prior I don't know if you remember me but I'm Four Tris's instructor and I would like to come over with Tris and a couple of friends." He let out a small breath when he was done talking. "That's fine but may I ask a question before you hang up?" He takes another breath "What is it." She waits a minute like she changed her mind about what she was going to ask "What time will you be here?"

"We'll leave right know." When I heard the phone hang up I was in shock and I wasn't breathing but then I said "If where going I'm choosing the friends." He looks at me then nods his head I could see he was really nervous in the back of his mind. In the end I choose Will, Christina, and Tobias before we left I explained some of the rules of Abnegation to Will and Christina. We got on the train Will and Christina started to talk while Tobias was standing at the door with the wind on him. I walked up to him to say something but all I did was lay my head on his arm. After a few minutes he finally said something "She knows who I am your mom I mean. She knows who my father is and that is what I'm nervous about."

"She won't tell anybody she didn't even tell me you'll be fine trust me." We stopped talking when we saw Abnegation. I looked over to Christina and Will then said "Come we got to jump now." We all jumped and landed on the ground. I walked up to Tobias and said "Keep your head down just a little bit and don't talk unless I saw so." He nods and we start off to my house.

We got to the door of my house and I knocked on it. My mom was the one to open the door and she invites us all in. Will and Christina both are in awe for some reason but I look to my mom and say "These are some of my friends Will, Christina, and you know Four." She nods her head to all of them and pulls me aside to where they can't see us and she hugs me "I'm so glad to see you although I was surprised when Four called me and not you."

"We were playing Candor or Dauntless and he was dared to do this."

"I see and he looks a little on edge do you know why." I bite my lips and say "Mom do you know who Four really is." She looks and him and nods her head "Then please don't tell anybody who he is okay and don't even mention anything about him."

"That's going to be a little hard."

"Why would that be hard mom?" I was biting my tongue trying not to yell and she says "Because Marcus is coming over in about." She checks her watch and then the doorbell rings.

**_Hey guys give me some Truths or Dares I don't care if there dirty or not just give me them. Sorry with the cliff hanger I just thought to try something different and I know there are a lot of these I just thought it would be funny to do one and I was right it was funny to create this. Also this is my first writing piece online so sorry if it's rough I just love to write and I only get to do it when I'm alone so I stay up to like 2:00 am just writing I will try to get the second chapter up soon BYE!_**

**_~Chatterbox1_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's here the second chapter I will try to put one up every week or couple of days since it's summer. Anyway I hope you all enjoy and all rights go to Veronica Roth.**_

Tris's POV

As soon as the doorbell rings I go straight to Tobias and my mother goes to the door. I take Tobias up to my bedroom and close the door then say "If anybody asked why you went up here tell them you weren't feeling well."

"Tris what is going on." I bite my lip a little bit and say "It's your dad he's here at the door I will try my best to keep him down there but I can't say he will." He goes all stiff and he starts to shiver a little bit. I kissed him on the lips because it's the only thing that I could think of at the moment and he pulled me closer but I heard Christina calling for me "Tris you up there?" I pulled back and whispered in his ear "Be brave Tobias." And left him in my room. When I walked out the door Christina was there "Where you just in there with Four?" I had to think of something fast and the only thing that I could was "He said he didn't feel good so I put him in my room." She arched an eyebrow trying to believe me but I could see that it was hard for here. Before she could say anything I rushed back down stairs with her and stopped at the bottom of steps when I saw Marcus. He walked over to me and said "Hello Beatrice how are you this fine evening."

"I'm fine Mr. Eaton this is my friend Christina." Christina put her hand out but Marcus didn't put his out. Christina realized what she did a pulled her hand back in. "Well that was nice so who wants to go." I was walking away when Christina said "Tris Marcus hasn't met Four yet he should at least meet him." Marcus puts a hand up "Beatrice I have a question for you actually it has to do with my son."

"I don't want to talk about him Marcus."

"It will only take a minute of your time all I want to know is if you seen him around."

"Marcus he probably changed his name and looks completely."

"You know I never understood why he left but he was a coward to leave." I rolled my hand into a fist and tried to sound it wasn't a coward thing that he did it was brave because he stood up to everybody. "He is not a coward for leaving he is brave."

"You speak as if you talk to him." His eyes trailed to the steps at my bedroom door and we were both rushing towards the stairs but I was faster and I put myself against the door "Four really isn't feeling well right now so we should go back." He walked away and I went into the room and looked for Tobias "It's safe to come out now." He came out of the dark and hugged me "Thank you so much." We both look at each other for a long time "This is what you're going to do. Follow me and keep you head down when we pass my family and your dad. Once we get to the door we'll leave okay."

"Why keep my head down?" He really it stupid sometimes "Because you have the exact same eyes as him and if he sees you your dead and so am I. I don't want any questions from anybody." We walk out the door and he keeps his head down when we walk by my mother she stops us at the door. "Well it was all nice meeting you now I bet you have to get back to your game." She looks at everybody and stops on me "Honey remember what I said to you on visiting day about everything and what was happening." Christina Will and Tobias looked at me confused "I remember perfectly well what you said to me." I was fighting back tears and I could tell she was to. She hugs me and says "Don't ever forget it you won't always have wonderful friends around." She let go and we left out the door.

We got on the train and everybody was being quiet "Tris what was that all about with your mom I mean." I fight back tears "She was Dauntless once and she told what to do to survive and it worked."

"I think that we should go try and find Tobias." Christina flatly says but Tobias and I turn around and say "NO!" in unison Will interjects "He just one guy though it's not like he could affect everybody." I keep my voice from shouting and Tobias stopped talking "Look Will Tobias Eaton is a powerful name that can and will hurt people if anybody ever knows who he really is especially him."

"Do you know him Tris?" Christina needs to shut her mouth but I didn't answer "Look Candor smart mouth drop the topic." She shuts her mouth and we jump of the train to Dauntless compound.

By the time we got back to the apartment we had all forgotten what happened on the train. The person to ask what happened was Uriah "So what happened what did you guys do." Christina answered "Well we met Tris's parents and her mom was sweet and knew what we were playing then this dude Marcus came over and Tris got into a fight with him."

"Wait what Tris you got into a fight with an Abnegation." Uriah said I could feel my checks get hot "Yes but we just yelled at each other over something that was ridicules." I look over at Susan who eyes are big then she opens her mouth to speak "Tris what was the fight about."

"I think you already know and I guessing he asked you as well." I was sitting in Tobias's lap when he whispered to me "He is so persistent." He speaks up "Peter Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to go confess your undying love to some random person." He takes off his shirt and looks over at Marlene "Marlene truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Make out with Uriah for a full 30 seconds." She walks over to him and she kisses him for 30 seconds what a lame dare. "Eric Truth or Dare."

"Dare what can you do to me." Uriah whisper something in her hear and she has to cover her mouth Eric's eyes get wide "I dare you to play are you nervous game with Susan." His eyes go wide but he doesn't take off his pants probably because he doesn't want to be the first. We explain the rules to Susan and I can't help but feel bad for her I look over to Tobias and say "You know she can't say "Yes" whenever he asked her it would be selfish." He laughs "I know I feel bad for her and Eric is going to finally get to second base." I look over and Caleb who is looking at the ground because he knows to. Eric grabs her calf and says "Are you nervous." She shakes her head no he goes up to her thigh "Are you Nervous." She breaths in and says "No." Eric has a confused look on his face. He moves up to her upper thigh "Are you nervous." Once again she says no "God Stiff what do you guys do back there." He moves up her shirt "Are you Nervous."

"No" Her breath was shaky how long until he realizes she can't say yes he is about to touch her boob when I say "Eric she is from Abnegation she can't say yes if she did it would be selfish." He lets go of her and Susan let out a sigh of relief "I'm sorry but I to ask have you ever wonder why we don't play these games well this is why." Marlene shakes her head "You still have to do the Dare Eric."

"Can't I do something else?" She looks up and thinks for a minute "You could kiss her." He rolls his eyes and kisses her on the check "No on the lips Eric." He touches her lips for a second and lets go. He sits down and says "Caleb Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Slow dance with Peter for two minutes." He pulls off his shirt and looks at Tobias "So Four Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Okay what is your real name?"

"Just first or first and last." Caleb thinks for a couple of seconds "First and last." I get off his lap and he pulls off his shirt and I get back on his lap. "Okay Tris truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Who was your first ever crush." I star at Susan she was the only one who knew who I liked "I didn't really have a crush on anybody." Caleb looks at me "Tris that is a total and utter lie you so had a crush on." Susan pinches him in the arm "Susan what was that for." She nodded her head to me and I was giving him the death glare "Who was it Tris?" Chris asked "I didn't really have a crush on him it was more of an mild interest I was just curious of him."

"Still doesn't answer my question Tris." I bite the inside of my check. "I didn't really see him that often." Caleb laughs "That often Tris we saw him every day and he came over to our house."

"Two times Caleb two times he came over and that's because we were having dinner with his dad." Tobias pinches the bridge of his nose "For god sake just tell who it was." I couldn't hold it in "It was Tobias, Tobias Eaton." Chris makes an aww sound and she looks at me like a happy puppy "That's why you fought with him and said wouldn't do what he asked." I could hear Tobias laughing behind me "No Chris I wouldn't do it because he doesn't deserve everything."

"Uriah Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to go and give the first person you see a big wet kiss and it has to be a girl." He gets up and I come with him to the pit. He looks for one second then the first girl that comes up to him get a kiss on the lips turns out that first person was Lauren. She wasn't to happy about it so she slapped him across the face and I couldn't help but laugh. We got back and Uriah was rubbing his check "Susan Candor or Dauntless."

"Candor."

"How did it feel to play that game with Eric." She bit her lip and said "I'm not in Abnegation so I guess I can say this." She paused then says "I wasn't nervous at first because I thought he would get it but I mean how thick do you have to be not being able to realize that I'm not able to say yes. I mean don't you guys have some brains in you." Eric's face was red "I was from Erudite."

"Well I guess you forgot and all of it went away." She breathed a sigh and went on "Peter."

"Dauntless"

"Okay go find the person you have a crush on and bring her here." He leaves and comes back with Lynn and we all start to laugh then Lynn leaves and Peter is all flushed "Caleb Truth or Dare."

"Have you ever been to second base." He takes off his pants "Christina Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to kiss your least favorite person in the room for two minutes." She pulls off her shirt to reveal a pick bra with black lace."

"Tris Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless." I afraid really scared what she is going to ask me to do "I dare you to go get Tobias." I don't even hesitate to take off my shirt. I'm wearing a black bra with lace on it like Christina's "Oh my god stiff you actually wear that." Eric said

"That is one of the perks as to being Chris's friend." I smile at her and sit in Tobias's lap and Caleb is not happy "Marlene truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Go get a tattoo of you worst fear on you forearm." She comes back with the city tattooed on her arm but it's up high. She's afraid of heights "Eric Candor or Dauntless."

"Candor."

"How was that kiss with Susan." He takes off his pants and sits back down "Four truth or dare." This will be interesting "Dare." He is good at keeping a calm face "Okay I dare you to tell the truth whenever somebody asked you a question and you can't take you clothes off but it only happens once." He doesn't take his pants off because if he did they would know that he has something to hide. "Zeke truth or dare."

"Candor."

"Why don't you like the word pansycake."

"It's stupid word."

"Marlene."

"Dauntless."

"Okay I dare you to put whipped cream on your stomach while Uriah licks it off." Uriah goes to get the whipped cream while Marlene is lying on the ground with her shirt up. She puts a little bit on there and Uriah licks it off her. When it's all off she moves on "Will what do you want to do."

"Candor."

"Are you and Christina together or together." She says the second one with her eyebrows up "The first one."

"Four truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Tobias." My eyes widens and so does his "What makes you think that I know his number."

"Because of the way you talked about him."

"Well even if I did know his number I don't think he's up." He was starting to use his instructor voice with him "Why because it's almost nine why would he be going to bed." Caleb raises his hand "I could probably track his phone." He gets out a tablet and starts to put in a number "Okay one more minute until we get it." I look at him and run towards Caleb and grab the tablet I did the only thing that a person could do and that's hit the home button screen. When I did it said that all the things were lost on it I smiled at him Will was mad "Tris what the heck is this dude really important."

"You guys should really stop looking for people that don't want to be found." Christina lets out a frustrated sigh "Why do you in Four always say that about this dude I mean why is he so special to you guys." Susan stood up and said "I knew it I knew you look familiar some were before." She put her hand over her mouth right away "Who look familiar Susan." Caleb asked that stupid Erudite in him. Susan backs away to the door but is blocked by Eric "Oh no you're not getting out of this who looks familiar Susie." He says her name in a child way and I knew that she couldn't say no so I looked at Tobias and he looked at the ground "Stop Susan doesn't have to answer you guys let's just keep going with the game." Susan leaves with Caleb at her side. Tobias's looked at me and said "Tris Candor or Dauntless."

"Candor."

"What do you think of Tobias." What do I think "I think that he underestimates himself he is the must bravest person I have ever met but he could work on being kind because he can be a little scary."

"It's not his fault he can't be kind to others." I laugh and everybody is just confused. "Anyway Zeke Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to do the salt and ice challenge." He goes gets the salt and puts it on his arm then puts the ice on it. He was okay for thirty seconds then he started to feel the pain "OH MY GOD THIS HURTS LIKE A MOTHER DUCKER. IT FEELS LIKE A VOLCANO ON MY SKIN." We all start laughing at what he says and he just takes the ice off of his skin. He sits on the ground and holds his arm "Bro you know the question."

"Truth."

"Who do you like."

"Marlene isn't it obvious." Uriah goes over to her and starts to kiss her and she doesn't pull back Eric stands up and says "Okay well this game has been interesting and I not going to watch a bunch of people get it on so see you later." Tobias lifts and eyebrow "Hey Eric don't you need to talk to Susan." We all start to laugh a little bit. "I really can't wait until you choose Candor." And with that he leaves "SOOO Four Candor or Dauntless."

"Candor." Everybody stares at him confused "Four what faction did you come from." He sighs and says "What I say can never ever leave this room." We all shake our heads "I came from Abnegation." Chris's eyes goes wide and so does everybody else but only Will has realized who he is "Oh so that's why you did want us to see him. That's why Susan thought you were familiar because you were." He stops there and his voice trails off. "Anyway Will Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare not to tell anyone if you do I will have to beat you up badly and I'm not kidding." Will swallows hard and then nods his head "Alright so I'm going to switch this up I want to give everybody a dare." We all look at him confused. "I want everybody to spend the night here couples can stay together and the others will have to get comfy with other people." My mouth is opened in surprise Uriah looks around and shakes his head "I am totally okay with that." Uriah looks at everybody and says "Zeke will share a bed with Shauna and I will share a bed with Marlene while Christina and Will can take the couch and Tris and Four will share the floor in the living room. Peter you can take the bathtub."

"Hell no I'm leaving no way I'm going to sleep a whole night with you people." And with that he leaves.

**Hey it's me again just to let you know I will be giving this story some Couples and "Fluff" as people call it and again please give me dares or truths what ever you want. I starting to write a divergent high school thing but I don't know if it will be up.**

**Till then keep chattering away **

** ChatterBox1**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey it's me back from the dead anyway here is the story ALL OF THESE RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH. By the way I forgot who was wearing clothes and who wasn't so there just going to start a new game when they all wake up. Also sorry if there is too much Tobias going on in the last one it was just an idea that kept going on in my brain. STUPID ADHD anyway hope you like this one by the way tell me if you would like me doing the story in other people's POV's other than Tris and Tobias. **_

Tobias's POV

Well this has taken a really unexpected turn and I got to say I'm really nervous that me and Tris will be sleeping in the same room together. Tris is sitting in my lap with her shirt off and I don't have my shirt on either and so we start the game again with me "So Shauna what do you want."

"I want a dare."

"I dare you to go tell Lynn that Peter has a crush on her and that he wants to marry her." She walks out the door with Zeke at her side and a few minutes later they come back laughing and Zeke locking the door. We all look at him with confusion "Just to be safe we don't want another Edward situation." We all were nodding are heads. We look at the time and it's almost midnight so Shauna says "Okay well let's get to bed because I want this dare over with." She smiles at Zeke and they go to his room along with Marlene and Uriah who leaves and goes to his room. Chris and Will take the couch which is right in front of the T.V. So Tris and I put our shirts back on and lay down on the floor with a blanket on top on us. As soon as I hear everybody else sleeping I see that Tris is wide awake looking at the ceiling. I nudge her and she looks over at me "Are you okay." I ask with a little bit of laugh to it "Yeah I'm fine just thinking about why I left Abnegation."

"Why did you leave Abnegation I never really learned?" I did read about it in the paper but I knew it wasn't the real reason why she had left "I left for several reasons like I wanted to be free, I was selfish but it wasn't easy leaving them my father won't even talk to me. He calls me a traitor says that I have been raised better than this." I could see that tears were in her eyes but she was willing them to stay in "But the hardest this that I ever had to do was choose. My brother and I had an agreement that if one of us left then one of us stayed behind. Can you guess which one of us went first?" She was laughing at the memory "Caleb chose Erudite and I was shocked but he left me with no choice to leave but I left. I couldn't be like them even if I tried." I looked at her she was the one of the most selfless people I have ever met. She still didn't think that she was selfless even she was "Tris can I ask you a question?" She looked over at me with those big blue gray eyes "What?" Okay this was it I am going to ask her if she wants to be my girlfriend "Tris do you want to go out with me." She looks at me with surprise in her face. Was it really that bad "Yes I didn't think that you liked but yes I will go out with you." I kissed her and she kissed me back. It felt good to kiss her again to feel her baby soft lips again she pulled back but I didn't want her to then she said "I don't think that we should do this when all of our friends are sleeping within the same area." I nodded in agreement it would be weird is they walked in on us kissing each other. I wrapped my arms around her and she falls asleep on my chest.

I woke up with Tris stirring in my arms I look to see that Zeke is smiling at me with his eyebrows raised. I glare at him and he starts making kissing motions with his mouth. I mouth 'I'm going to kill you.' To him and just shrugs, I'm guessing by the looks of it the game isn't over yet because there is a bunch of food in the kitchen and lots of soda. Zeke loves his games and he will never rest until someone is either flat out drunk or naked. I didn't want to wake Tris up but I didn't want anybody else seeing us like this so I whispered to her "Tris is morning you have to get up." She moves around a little and says "Five more minutes Four."

"Tris you have to get up now." She still didn't get up okay time to bring out the big guns "Tris you better hurry up before Caleb gets here." Her eyes shot up and she sat up right away then she looked around the room with panic. When she realized that Caleb wasn't coming over she glared at me and said "I'm totally getting you back for that." She took the blanket off of her and went over to grab some breakfast. I got up as well and was making my way over to Zeke who had a big smirk on his face "Seems you and Tris got a little conformable over there anything that you want to tell me Four." I shrugged my shoulders at him _like I'm going to tell you that were together you spread that faster than Dauntless cake on Uriah's face._ "Are we still going to continue you the game or are you throwing a big party?"

"Oh Four my friend last night was just the practice round we still got a whole bunch more heading your way. We will not stop until someone is either losses all their clothes or someone gets laid." All his games ended up like that I just hope that someone who losses their clothes is not me.

"Wouldn't that be weird if someone got laid in your bed and we were all here?" He shrugged his shoulders "Four anything could happen now let us go awake the others with cups and water." This is going to be an interesting day for me but a normal one for Zeke. I grabbed a cup and put a lot of water in it Tris just smiled and shook her head while she was eating a muffin. I went to Will and Christina who were really close to each other and I dumped the water on Christina because she annoys me more. She woke up and was panting because of how cold the water was "WHAT THE HELL FOUR WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT MY CLOTHES ARE RUINED NOW!" I rolled my eyes then dumped the water on Will who just stared at Christina and laughed. He was holding his sided because he was laughing to much then all the sudden I hear Uriah yelling at Zeke and when Zeke walks out of the room with Uriah on his back. Everybody is up and laughing. I guess Zeke ruined the moment for Uriah and Marlene wouldn't surprise me. Zeke claps his hand together and says "Alright since I can't remember who had their clothes on and who didn't we will start off with all our clothes on and we will not stop playing until someone is naked or getting laid. Today will be worse because last night was just the practice round." Everybody was looking a little nervous but we all sat down in a circle within the room then Zeke opened his mouth "Tris truth or dare?" She looked at him weirdly then said "Okay… I'll go with Dare." He smiled and said "Sit in Four's lap for the rest of the game," She moves over and sits in my lap but Zeke puts his finger up "I wasn't down yet, and every time someone picks a dare you have to kiss him for ten seconds. You have to do this for five rounds." She blushes red as an apple and then nods her head. "Chris truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What time did you go to bed last night." That's an odd question for her to ask "Around ten why do you ask?" She smiled and looks at Will "Just a though." Will blushes and gives Tris a glare. Something must have happened when I wasn't by her side "Marlene you do a Candor or Dauntless." That sounded a little wrong "I would like to do a dauntless." We laugh and Christina says "You have already answered my questioned." Marlene blushes and realized what she just said "Will Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless." Zeke pointes to me and Tris and we started kissing after ten seconds we stop and continue "Go out into the pit and start doing Gangnam Style with the costume and everything. When it comes to Sexy lady part go up to a random girl who is older than you a point to them." Uriah rushes to his room with will and a few minutes later Will is in a full blown Psy costume. He has a funny smirk on his face and says "Let's do this."

We all followed him down to the pit were he put the stereo down and started to play the music. He did the whole dance and when it came to the sexy lady part he pointed to Tori and started dancing around her but by the time the song came to an end everybody was doing Gangnam style. We all laughed and headed back to the apartment sitting down in are spots

"So Christina Truth or Dare." She glances at Tris and says "Dare." Tris and I kiss and get back to the game "Come over here and I will tell you." She walks over to Will and he says something that makes her eyes go wide "I don't know how I will be able to do that but I will try." She turns toward Tris and looks at her "Tris come on lets go." I don't need to see her face to tell that it's confused but she goes with Christina anyways. They leave the room for a couple of minutes and already I miss Tris in my arms. When I was about to get up and look for them the door opens and the two girls are in big sumo suits.

Everybody starts laughing and Tris glares at Will and kicks Christina then shouts "I really hate blackmail." I wonder what Christina said to get her to wear that then both girls start fighting each other in the end Tris won. They left again and came back with their regular clothes on. Tris sat back down on my lap and said "I'll tell you later." Christina has an evil grin on her face "Uri Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor." He gulped a little bit but I think I only noticed that Christina taps her index finger to her chin and says "What did Zeke see whenever he went into your bedroom." He and Marlene blushed like crazy and Uriah ripped off his shirt "Shauna Candor or Dauntless?" She shrugged her shoulders "I'm a Dauntless girl." Cue the kiss for Tris and me.

"Go start a Conga line in the middle of the pit." She glared at him and stood up and walked out the door we all followed her to the middle of the pit and she made Zeke put her hands on him and they started a conga line. After five minutes almost all the people were there and doing the conga line Shauna stopped in and we all went back to the apartment "Zeke you know the question."

"Dauntless all the way baby." Tris and kissed each other and when I looked at her I could see that her cheeks were still red. It took Shauna to think for a second "I dare you to day in my bed at the end of each sentence." He shook his head then Peter walked in "Hey Peter what are you doing in my bed." He looked around then said "No." and shut the door then left. We all laughed and Zeke looked at me _Oh this cannot be good choose carefully Tobias_ I thought "Four old buddy Candor or Dauntless."

"Seeing as I hate Candor I will go with Dauntless." I kissed Tris and remembered it was the fifth time someone had said dare so I couldn't kiss Tris anymore. Zeke grinned and I wanted to over there and punch it off his face "I dare you to tell me what happen last night between you and Tris in my bed." I decide to tell most of the truth then not tell them about us "We talked for a little bit then went to sleep." Zeke still looked suspicious _probably because he saw me with Tris in your arms._ You have to hand it to Zeke the bastard is persistent "Oh really because I saw an interesting sight whenever I woke up this morning in my bed." Everybody was confused and Will just had a big smile on his face him and Tris where both having a staring contest. "What did you expect Zeke it was a dare." I said a really good dare that I have to thank Uriah for later "It was but it was weird that Tris was okay with it in my bed. Like she had already slept in the same room as you before in my bed." Everybody was laughing because of Zeke for a seconds the realized what he had said. I kept my face straight trying not to give any emotion away "Marlene truth or dare." I said flatly

"I'm in a mood for a dare." I thought about something mean "I dare you to ley Christina give you a complete makeover and dye your hair any color she wants." She squinted her nose "Fine come on Christina and if you make me look bad I will throw a muffin in your face." Weird threat that she gave there but oh well what can you do. We all knew this would take a long time so Zeke said that this would be one of our breaks. I looked at the clock and it was noon Christina and Marlene have been gone for about an hour. As I was talking to Tris about what Christina had said to her about getting into the costume Marlene walked in with Christina. Marlene had dark red hair that made her brown eyes pop and her makeup was perfect. But it made her not look like her even though she did look better with red hair. Uriah was drooling and Marlene smiled at me "Wow Four you actually managed to make a bad dare for me into a good one." She sat down on Uriah's lap and said "Will Truth or dare."

"Truth no one has done one in a while."

"What is your favorite book that you have ever read?" He thought for a moment "The hunger games was good trilogy."

"Oh is that the one where all the kids go into an arena and fight to the death because I might have read that before." Uriah said _I didn't know he read things like that. Then again I didn't know that he could read for the longest of time. _Will shook his head and said "Yeah I just like to see how messed up there society is. I mean ours is pretty okay considering we didn't have a war." Christina laughed at Will "Yeah that would suck having a war." Everybody sighed at the same time "Tris you haven't been asked in a while so truth or dare?"

"Truth I will take a truth." She was tensing a little bit waiting for the question "When did you start to like Four? Also when do think he started to like you?" she sat right up with a straight back and said "Well I started to like Four in the middle of initiation and I don't know what you mean about Four liking me." Christina pointed a finger a Tris "She lies about her not knowing that Four likes her." Tris was biting her and I wrapped my arms around Tris holding her back from tackling Christina "I am not lying about that."

"Oh really Tris must I remind you of the Chasm whenever he was drinking."

"Yes I remember him being drunk and telling me that I looked good but like I said he was drunk!" Will gave her a questioning look the shrugged his shoulders "Four truth or dare." She asked me which was weird but alright then "Truth I'll go with a Truth."

"When did you start liking me?" Well that was an easy one to answer "I liked you whenever you were the first jumper but I knew the feeling where true whenever you climbed the Ferris wheel." She was in shock and so was everybody else all except Zeke "Final Four you revel your felling to her in my bed." That statement made everybody laugh "Zeke truth or dare."

"Dare not as Uriah would say it a Pansycake in my bed."

"I dare you to stop saying in my bed after each sentence because it's getting on my nerves just a little bit." Zeke takes off his shirt and throws it on the ground _this is going to be a long night._

_**So I know that wasn't the longest chapter in the world but the next one will be longer than this. Please give me more dares and truths because I'm running out of them also I thought it would be funny to put the hunger games thing in there. Also tell me who you want to get Drunk, Laid, or Naked because that is how the game will end. Also tell me who you want to join like Tris's parents or Jenanie maybe even Robert. Oh well just let me no in the comments till then keep on chatting **_

_**˜ ChatterBox1**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for all the great reviews also I would like to give a nice shout out to LLM99 for all the idea's you gave me. Also I will keep doing chapters in Tris's POV's but Four might have some as well if it's relevant. I think I will have Tori join the game for a little bit to. Caleb might come back as well for the game. ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH even though I don't want to say that it's true.**_

_Tris's POV_

When Zeke took off his shirt because he didn't want to stop saying 'in my bed' after every sentence I started to panic. He really wasn't kidding about keeping us here all night well after that Zeke looked me straight in the eye "So Tris Truth or Dare in my bed." I had to cover my mouth with my hand to keep me from laughing "I'll stay here and I'll go with Dare."

"Okay I dare you to get Tori and bring her here in my bed." I stood up and walked out the door then went to the tattoo parlor to get Tori she was there closing up shop "Hey Tori so want to come play Candor or Dauntless with me, Four, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, Christina, Will, and Zeke?" She paused then looked at me

"Is this one of Zeke's truth or dare parties?" I nodded my head "Oh I'm in last time he had one of those I didn't see the outside for two days poor Lizzie she was really drunk." She shivered and came back with me to the apartment she busted open the door the yelled "I'm back baby." Zeke clapped and smiled "I didn't think that you would come back in my bed. But I have to say that I'm glad you're here because we can get the real truth or dares going in my bed." Tori sat down next to Shauna and Christina "Okay well Chris your old faction or your current one."

"Old one I like telling people things."

"What was the most embarrassing moment of your life?" She blushed a color so red that I thought it was impossible to get any redder. She started to squirm then she said "So on time back in Candor I had just had a nightmare so I went to my parent's room and let's just say that I didn't need the birds and the bees talk." Everybody was laughing as hard as they could.

"What did they say to you?" Uriah said between fits of laughter "They said the truth." That caused everybody to laugh harder after everybody calmed down "Tori Candor or Dauntless."

"I choose the Dauntless."

"I dare you to dress in a unicorn costume and wear for the rest of the game." Uriah hurried and got the costume which I have no idea where they get these things at but Tori put it on and looked awesome. So we all hid our laughter.

"Will tell me you want."

"Dare what can a unicorn do to me." Zeke mouthed 'Wrong choice' and shook his head "Okay well let's see I dare you to strip down to you underwear and go sing call me maybe in the pit. That is what a unicorn can do to you." I wish Will didn't have so much pride but I could tell that he didn't want it taken away by a unicorn. So he took off his shirt and pants then ran out of the room.

By the time we got down to the pit he was already started

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy so here's my number so call me maybe_

_It's hard look right at you baby so here's my number and call me maybe._

A lot of people had their phones out and where filming him all of were laughing then I heard a voice behind me

"Two things why is there a unicorn here and why is he in his underwear singing a god awful song that should have been murder a long time ago." I turned around to see Caleb pointing to Will I had shock on my face and I punched Tobias in the arm. He turned around to see what I was looking at

"Who are you and what are you doing here."

Tori asked she crossed her arms or hooves or whatever "I'm Tris's brother and I came by so we could hang out." He put quotation makes around 'hang out'. I glared at him while Tori told him what we were doing. Whenever Tori was done telling him what we were doing

"So you're all still playing this game." We all shake our heads and he just shrugs "Alright I'm in lets go."

"Whoa who said that you were invited?" Uriah asked but I knew the only way to get him to go away was to scare him away so I nudged Uriah and whispered "Don't worry we'll scare him away later he'll just run away." Uriah got a huge grin on his face and started to laugh "Okay so Caleb ready to play Truth or Dare again."

He nodded his head and Uriah fist bumped me and then he put his arm around Caleb and started talking to him while he was walking off. I just stayed there while everybody walked away.

I felt someone put their arms around my waist. I knew who it was right away "So what was that about because Uriah has never looked happier in his life?" I turned my head and looked at Tobias and said "Let's just that Caleb might not be here for as long as he thinks." He gives me a smirk "Is that so? Well if you're going to get him angry then you're going to have to try hard."

"Oh I have a few tricks up my sleeve but I have to get back so I can play them." He lets go of me then we run back to the apartment where everybody was just getting there. We all sat down and I sat down in Four's lap

"Alright Zeke do I even need to ask which one you want." Will asked

"Dare in my bed."

"Okay I dare you to give a lap dance to Shauna." He shrugged and walked over to her and started a lap dance when he was done Shauna just sat there with shock on her face then yelled "WHAT WAS THAT! Zeke that was terrible your technique was all off." We all start laughing like crazy "Marlene Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What happen with you and Uriah last night." She ripped off her shirt and we went on "Caleb I dare you to let Christina dye your hair pink." He threw his hands in the air "Don't I have to pick truth or dare."

"No you don't since your new." He got and so did Christina and about ten minutes my brother came in with pink hair "I really hope this is temporary."

"Oh yea totally is." After she said that she was shaking her no and making all the gestures for no. Caleb sat down and looked around the room "Four what's one of your fears." I got off his lap and I could hear him mumble "Here we go again." Under his breath he took off his shirt then sat down and Caleb had an outburst "REALLY IS THAT IMPORTANT THAT WE CAN'T KNOW!" Tobias held up a finger "Actually your sister knows all of them one I didn't even need to tell her she guessed." He cheeks where red ad Marlene's hair.

"Anyway Tori Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless."

"Drink a shot of hot sauce." She got up walked to the fridge and grabs some hot sauce than drank out of it. She put it back and came back to us looking refreshed I had my mouth open with disbelief. "So Tris Truth or Dare."

"Dare I I'll go with dare." She looked at me then at Four then at Caleb all I could think is _oh no_ "I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Four." I got and dragged Four to the closet when we got in there I heard "Your 7 minutes start now." As soon as they said I whispered to him so they couldn't hear me "If this is part of Uriah's plan than Caleb will never leave." Tobias kissed me and I was okay with this plan for me to shut up "Tris has anyone ever told you that you worry too much."

"No I don't think that anyone has ever told me that."

"Well you do." He kissed me again and I kissed him back and put my arms around his neck. He put his hands at the small part of my back. He pushed me closer to him making the kiss deeper we stayed like that until we heard the countdown. We managed to pull off of each other before they opened the door. Whenever they opened the door they had disappointed faces except for Uriah and Caleb. Caleb was smiling and Uriah just winked at me I couldn't help but laugh a little to myself silently.

"So Zeke Truth or Dare." I said as I was sitting down in Tobias's lap "I'll go with a dare in my bed."

"I dare you to let Christina pluck you eyebrows." I had an evil grin on my face and so did Christina. He looked around and said "Nope I won't take that dare in my bed." We all laughed just a little bit. He looked at Uriah and then at me "Hey Uri truth or dare in my bed."

"Dare I'm not afraid of you little pansycake."

He smiled was bigger than Cheesier cat "I dare you and Tris to go into the closet for ten minutes you don't have to do anything but we can come in whenever we want." He nodded I was okay with it to Uriah and I are like brother and sister he stood up and put his hand out to me

"Come on Trissy let's get this ten minutes over with." We walked into the closet and Zeke closed in behind us. "So your ten minutes start now in my bed."

"Okay Zeke just let us know when it's done." Uriah yelled back at him me and him just sat in there for thirty seconds until I heard him groan "Oh my god Trissy this is so boring."

"Do you know the perfect song you could sing to Four is." He said

"No what is it?"

"Well it goes a little something like this." He grinned and sat up

"So tell me what you want what you really really want." He encouraged me to sing it next "No Uriah I hate that song." But I couldn't resist his little puppy dog eyes

"I'll tell you what I want what I really really want." Then we both sing

"I wanna I wanna I wanna I wanna I wanna really really really wanna zigzag." We both stood up and looked at the door "If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends friendship last forever friendship never ends."

We were both pointing at each other whenever we sang it. We just started laughing and Uriah fell down to the floor making me laugh harder.

"Uriah how big is this closet?" He looked around trying to figure out how big it is "Big enough to do either Hammer time or Jump on it."

"You want to test that theory out." He shook his head and I helped him up "You do know how to do both dances right."

"I remember jump on it a little bit better than Hammer time so let's do that." We both started the dance and when we turned around to face the door after spinning we found a very confused Christina with a drinks in her hand. "Not to ruin the fun or anything but you have five minutes left." She closed the door and we both fell on the ground laughing."

_Christina's POV (Just for this part.)_

I walked away trying to get that image out of my head so I kept shaking my head. I sat down next to Will who saw my confused expression "What's wrong Christina. You look like you saw a ghost." Everybody looked at me and I was staring at the ground "I don't think I will ever un see that."

"Un see what exactly." Four asked with worry in his voice no doubt it's because of Tris "Uriah and Tris… They just Ahhh!" Everybody was still confused "What did you see Chris." It was Marlene this time "I saw Tris and Uriah doing the jump on it dance in the closet and before that they were singing Spice girls."

Everybody shutter at Spice girls but they all laughed at what I said it was a weird sight to see. Tori got up and headed to the closet she opened it then just shut it and walked back over to us "They having a mini party in there they were playing patty cake."

Next thing you know both Tris and Uriah come out of the closet falling to the ground Tris was laughing and Uriah was moaning like he was hit. We all looked at them "What in the world happened in there?" Shauna asked

"Well me and Tris were playing rock, paper scissors shoot when all the sudden I pulled out the finger gun and defeated her. She said it was cheating and I said it wasn't then she elbowed me in the gut and I might had said something funny and here we are."

"Uriah you said the most stupidest thing in the world and that's why it was funny." Tris said trying to calm down.

"What did he say?" It was Caleb let me tell you I feel bad for Tris because she had to put up with him. "Well when I punched him he said "Stop Hammer time." Then we fell out." She helped him up then they all sat back down. Tris in Four's lap and Uriah next to Marlene,

I know there is something between Four and Tris just by the way he looks at her or the way she looks at him. "Alright you pansycakes let's get going." He looked over at each person then landed on Shauna "Hey Shauna Truth or Dare."

"Truth this time."

"What is your lifetime wish." She blushed and pulled of her shirt. Shauna then picked Tori when she said truth everybody was shocked

"Hey Tori since you did the aptitude test can you tell us which one shocked you the most." For a quick second she and Tris made eye contact like they were agreeing on something. She smiled and said "I was surprised that some Amity got Candor but oh well." She was lying but I didn't feel like saying anything about it.

_Tris's POV_

Well This game just gets better and better. "Marlene Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to go and throw a water balloon at the first person you see." She walks out with Uriah and moments later Uriah comes back in wet. We roared with laughter all knowing what had happened. Marlene sat down and kissed Uriah on the cheek and smiled "Alright Four you haven't gone in a while truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What is the one thing that you would change about Dauntless."

"The Leadership should be changed." Everybody was nodding their heads in agreement "Caleb Dandor or Cauntless."

"Caunltess I guess."

"Okay let Christina pluck you eyebrows." He wrinkled his nose and said "Fine come on." He laid down on a pillow and Christina started he kept fidgeting "Caleb you're worse than my little sister and she's eleven." I guess Caleb was done with it when he was moving Christina's hands out of the way we all held in laughter.

"Tris Truth or dare."

"Dare Caleb."

"I dare you to tell us one of Four's fears." I didn't even hesitate to take me shirt off Caleb just got all mad "WHAT IS SO IMPORANT ABOUT THIS GUY THAT YOU NEED TO KEEP SECRET." That's when I got mad

"Caleb you try and have people constantly trying to figure you out when you just want to forget the past. You of all people should know that considering what you did, you know I have to say you're a really good actor you had everybody fooled!"

"BEATRICE when we were talking about I thought that you were going to stay and not leave!" I snorted "Then you really aren't that smart because everybody knew that I was going to leave they knew I wasn't like them!"

"Beatrice I… I don't know what to say?"

"Then leave Caleb if you don't know then leave." I crossed my arms and he left the room when he did everybody had shocked faces even Tobias. Uriah stood up and started clapping I have to say the plan was a little more dramatic for my taste but whatever.

"Very good Tris I didn't think you could do it but you did you got rid of buzz kill." I smirked and started to explain about Uriah and I plan to get rid of him and how it all worked out. Then they started laughing about how funny it was to see Caleb's face like that.

"Wow Tris what you said was really deep." It was Christina, I shrug at what she said "It was all true what I said but it meant nothing to me."

"What you mean that actually happened?" I nodded at her question "He left and in the process left a lot of broken hearts. But like it means nothing he wasn't even a good brother always telling that I was doing the wrong thing. Well anyway Shauna Truth or Dare."

"Dare I will most likely always choose dare."

"I dare you to give Eric a lap dance." He shakes her head violently and rips off her shirt "Who would ever give that creep a lap dance." Everybody started to laugh because they all knew that Eric was most likely never find a girl.

_**Hey guys fourth chapter I know it took a while but my birthday was Monday and the next day school started so my birthday was actually the worst thing in the world. Anyway back to the point some people really wanted Caleb in there so I did but the more I wrote about him the harder it was to make something funny because the only thing he could really so was freak out over Four and Tris. I also hope you like Tori joining she was fun to write because I wanted to make her fun. Also Leave me DARES AND TRUTHS I WILL ALWAYS NEED THEM I DON"T CARE HOW DIRTY THEY ARE LEAVE ME THEM. Besides that keep on chatting **_

_**˜ ChatterBox1**_


	5. Really Short Chapter 5

_**Alright a lot of people have been asking for it so I'm going to make this whole chapter dedicated to Four and Tris Fluff. Now bear with me on this there will be more fluff but since people have been commenting on it so much I am going to give them what they want. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**_

_Tris POV_

After we were done laughing about Eric never finding a girl Shauna gives me an evil look "Tris Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless?"

"Okay go ahead and enter the closet with Four." She was pointing to the closet I got up and headed back there with him we both walked in there and shut the door "Okay so you two will be in here until we catch you doing something." Tobias and I looked at each other and he just shrugged. We started kissing right away and at that moment I didn't care if they saw us. After about what seemed like forever the door busted open with everybody at the entrance. Uriah looked confused "I didn't know you had it in you Tris."

"When did this happen?" It was Christina who spoke up.

"Does it honestly matter Chris at least we know for sure that Four has human feelings for people." Zeke must have dropped the whole 'in my bed' thing because it was getting a little annoying. I could see Will just smirking and I couldn't help but blush because everybody was staring at me. Tobias of course had a straight face on but I could see the tiniest of smile on his face. "All right Chris Candor or Dauntless," She took off her shirt and I was confused "I didn't even say anything yet?"

"I wasn't in the mood to do anything so might as well take of my shirt to get this over with faster."

"Whatever just asked someone a question."

"Okay Four truth or dare?"

"Just give me the dare." She had the same evil grin Shauna had when she gave me my dare.

"Go ahead a kiss Tris for as long as you like." He didn't hesitate. He leaned in and kissed me and I kissed him back after about two minutes Tori the Unicorn comes over and pulls us apart "All right PDA lovers let's get on with the game."

"Alright Uriah truth or dare?"

"Dare me pansycake dare me."

"Alright go ahead and pretend to have a heart attack in the middle of the pit a see if anyone comes to help you. If someone does you have to grab them by the shoulders and say "Thank you for saving" then throw cake in their face."

"Alright let's go." We gave him a piece of cake that he could hide them he pretended to have a heart attack. When he was on the ground nobody came by so Zeke decide to help out "Hey everybody I think he had a heart attack!" he was pointing to Uriah but still nobody came by to help him out. "I guessed no one cared Uriah."

"Really I could have died and nobody would have cared about my wellbeing I'm a little insulted." We all walked back laughing about how nobody came by the help him "All right Tris truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"All right best moment of your life so far."

"Choosing Dauntless was the best moment of my life," They all laughed a little bit about how stupid mine was "All right Zeke Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." He said flatly

"Go ahead and kiss your least favorite person in the room." He rips off his shirt like there is no tomorrow then just throws it behind him. "Alright Four my best bud truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Go ahead and lick whipped cream off of Tris." He looked at me and shook his head "I'm not doing that." He took off his shirt and I leaned back into him "Tori truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Got eat 3 Dauntless cakes." Uriah and her left and came back ten minutes later and Uriah had a shocked face but I already knew what happened. "Anyway Tris Candor or Dauntless."

"Well since the first one was rolled out so easily I'll go with Dauntless."

"Alright give Four a lap dance." I took of my pants right away and blushed immediately _this is getting really awkward._ "Will you know the question."

"Truth."

"Your crush." He went over to Christina right away and kissed her there was a lot of 'Get a room.' But when he was done he looked to Tobias "Alright _Four _will you for the love of god just tell us who you are. I mean it's not like where going to tell anybody." I was surprised that he didn't take off his pants. He took a deep breath and whispered something into Marlene who had passed it on to Uriah and so on. When the circle was complete they all had shocked faces.

"Aww Tris that's so cute." Christina said in a baby voice

"Oh my god Four why would you keep that from me that's amazing." Zeke said

"Yeah dude you made history when you got first." Shauna had said

Everybody was surprising okay with it and Tobias just kept a straight face but I know he was smiling on the inside. "Okay so Zeke Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to take some of the Amity peace serum." They both get up and leave we all decide to take another break and about an hour later they had returned and Tobias was looking angry. He dragged Zeke in the door and threw him on the floor "Aww that wasn't very nice of you to do." He got up and hugged him "You know you have always been like a brother to me."

"Okay that's great but get off of me Zeke now!" He pushed him off and Zeke stumbled a little then he saw Shauna and ran over to her and started to kiss her. Shauna was confused and pushed him off "What did they do to my boyfriend over there?"

"I don't know they just gave him the serum and now this." He was gesturing to Zeke playing with Shauna's hair "I think you're pretty."

"Well that's wonderful Zeke buy go say hi to Uriah." He stopped playing with her hair and ran over to Uriah and bear hugged him "I love you little bro you're the best brother ever." Uriah had a look of shock on his face. Zeke let go of Uriah and started to stumble more "I'm starting to feel a little tired." He yeaned then clasped to the floor, I couldn't help but laugh just a little bit. Uriah went over to him and kicked him the ribs "He's out cold."

"Yep." I said popping the p

"That gives me an idea," Uriah ran out of the room and came back with a sharpie and had a look of revenge on his face. "This is for ruining my moment with Marlene this morning." He drew a mogul and a handle bar mustache on him and when he was done he smiled. Everybody was laughing at Zeke had started to wake up Uriah took a picture of him before he opened his eyes.

"Tris Candor or Dauntless."

"Candor." I say trying no laugh from the look of his face.

"What smells so weird." I go ahead and get a mirror so he can see and then he screamed "URIAH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" They boys chased each other around until they got tired "Alright Tori Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless."

"Take a picture of you in the unicorn costume and send it to Eric saying thinking of you." He got out her phone and took a picture then sent it to somebody. Just as she was going to ask someone a question she got a texted back and read it out loud "Tori you weird creepy old hag why are you wearing a unicorn costume and why did you send this to me." We all started laughing at the replied Tori looked hurt "Am I really that weird?"

We all replied at the same time "YES!"

"Jeez you guys put it nicely."

"We all love you Tori." I said which I do because she helped me keep my secret "Thanks Tris that means a lot to me. Anyway Tris Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Go to the closet with Four." Is this the goal of the night. We both go to the closet and they start to count down. To when our minute starts but we had already started making out by this time Tobias and I don't really care what they see. They open the door right away and we just walk out, when we all sit down we hear a knock at the door.

_**Hey guys I know the chapter wasn't that great because 1 I don't really like writing fluff and 2 I had major writers block so please give me more dares and truths. I went to go see Sea Of Monster and I laughed the whole time because it was so funny. Anyway keep on Chatting **_

_**ChatterBox1**_


	6. Chapter 6 (Still short)

_**I know it's been forever but I'm in the middle of writing a bunch of things so this was second on the list. Anyway I have a new story up it's a really short one shot but I thought it was cute and I might but a PJO and Divergent crossover up if it goes well. This chapter probably won't be as good but I will try. (ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH. 35 days until Allegiant guys.)**_

_Tris_

When I heard the knock at the door I groaned because I didn't want another visitor. Uriah got up open the door and came back with a small box in his hands. "Thank god it's not another visitor it was just what I ordered."

"Well what did you order?" Christina asked

"Nothing I just got a cardboard box." He threw it over his back and we went on with the game "So Shauna truth or dare?"

"I choose dare."

"Okay kiss your least favorite person in the room." She leaned over and kissed Zeke "Wait if you're dating how can he be your least favorite person in the room."

"Tris don't question it alright." She just waved her hand in front of me and I just smiled "Zeke truth or dare?"

"Dare baby I need one."

"Okay go hang over the Chasm for about a minute."

"ARE YOU CARZY I DON'T WANT TO BE KILLED!" Christina snorted at him only imagine why "Please," she said "I did it for five minutes I bet you can do it for one."

"Oh…Okay lets go." We all walked out to the Chasm and he swung his legs over the Chasm railing. He did the same exact thing Christina did but for what only seemed like thirty second after the minute was done he climbed back over and wiped his hands on his pants "That wasn't really that bad."

"I know try it for five minutes." Christina said we all walked back off to the apartment hand and hand. We all made are weird looking circle and sat in Tobias's lap "All right Four truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Tris's parents and tell them the truth about you." I rubbed the back of my neck and let out a nervous laugh. All eyes turned to me and they wouldn't meet anybody else's "What's wrong Tris?" Tobias asked I shrugged and said in one whole breath "Mymommightalreadyknow."

"What was that?"

"My mom might already know were together."

"How?"

"Well you weren't exactly trying to hide it Four," Will said and I shot him a glare "I mean I know you were drunk that night but still try to whisper next time you want to flirt with a girl who has friends right behind her." Everybody chuckled a little bit and even Tobias "Well anyway are you going to do the dare." Zeke asked

"Why not." He got out his phone and dialed down my parent's number after the third ring it picked up "Are still playing that game?" It was my mother's voice everybody was laughing "How you'd know?"

"Wait is this game being hosted by a boy named Zeke." Zeke decide to pop in "Yep." He said popping the "p" I could hear my mother laugh "Your mother always loved playing that game it took three days at a time just to play that game." Zeke gave me a weird glance and I just smirked and mouthed "She was Dauntless" He shook his head and my mom spoke again "So what's the dare?" Tobias let out a deep breath "Well me and Tris are together." My mom let out a soft chuckle "Well it's about time that you asked her when I was there on visiting day you couldn't take your eyes off of her." I could help but blush but Will was laughing and said "See I told you."

"Yeah whatever Will let's get on with the game." Will shrugged and Tobias hung up the phone, "So Tori truth or dare?"

"You know what I will go with a truth."

"Okay best moment of your life." She paused and took of both sleeves from the unicorn costume. "Marlene truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go ahead and sit in Uri's lap for the rest of the game." She smiled and moved over to him "So Shauna Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to sit on Zeke's lap." She went ahead and sat on his lap she then kissed him and there were a couple "Get a room"

"Alright Christina Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless."

"Sit in Will's lap for the rest of the game." She sat on his lap and Tori just started to whistle "Okay," she said letting out a deep breath "I'm going to leave now because well it's getting really lovey for me so bye." She got up and left and I was kind of sad I wanted her to stay but whatever. Zeke clapped his hands together and said "Okay well let's just go ahead and end that game there. We will continue in the morning but for now let us get some rest." He took Shauna's hand and they went to Zeke's bedroom while Uriah did the same with Marlene. Will and Christina took the couch while Tobias and I had the floor.

"Well this has been an interesting day." He said I couldn't have agreed more "How long do you think the game will last?"

"I have no idea to be honest we have to wait and see."

"Uriah." I say smiling

"What about Uriah?"

"He's going to end the game I don't know when but I know he will be the one to do it."

"Are you so sure about that?"

"Yep I am."

"Okay then let's make a bet if Uriah ends the game then you get to make me do whatever you say," He stops to think for a minutes "and if Christina ends the game I get to ask you to do something for me." I was going over all the Pros and Cons in my head but I knew Uriah was going to end it "All right it's a deal."

"Not a deal a bet."

"Is there a difference?"

"Not one that I would like to reveal." He kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back and our breaths were becoming more shorten I pulled back and said "Let's not do this right know okay."

"Alright."

_**Hey guys I know it's been forever but High School and all these different ideas for new fanfics are happing so there is a lot of writing going on right now and this was at the bottom of the list. Anyway I have given you the two people up for nomination to end the game Uriah or Christina and tell me how you want them to end it. As always give me more dares and truths because if you want this to keep going then I need new ideas. But for real guy your comments have made me feel better about my writing and more confident. Until next time keep on chatting**_

_**˜ ChatterBox1**_


	7. Not a Chapter or AN

_**This is not a story what so ever this is just some of the few things that bug the shit out of me when people but their stories up.**_

_Grammar portion _

Okay so most of the people on fanfiction probably are in their teens to early mid-twenties. I know they're some kids on here that write as well and I enjoy seeing their stories but what bugs me most of all are "" Those and '' these. I Just want to say right now that when someone is talking you use "" quotation marks not '' apostrophes you use those when it's quoting something when they're in the middle of saying something.

Example

"_Hello everybody isn't it a fine morning?" or 'Hello everybody isn't it a fine morning?"_

_Spacing portion _

The next thing that bugs me is spacing and not hitting the enter button when there is a person talking right after the other let me show you can example,

**No enter**

"_Hey Brad how are you." "I'm fine Tina how are you." "Fantastic." And as I looked at him I could see the lie he was holding._

Like seriously is it that hard to hit the enter key when two people are talking let's see how it looks when there is an enter key involved

**Enter key**

"_Hey Brad how are you." _

"_I'm fine Tina how are you." _

"_Fantastic." And as I looked at him I could see the lie he was holding._

Also when people are writing you need to not have one big paragraph because it's really hard to read and it's just more words I don't want to look at because it's too hard to read.

_Plot points _

And lastly just make the story fun to read I mean if you have a good plot or you just want to have fun and make a funny story go ahead and make it. Just don't make it confusing or make it the same three exact stories over and over again for each chapter because people get mad if you do.

_**Hey guys sorry if that seemed kind of harsh but I just needed to get it out because it was really annoying me. I will try to work on the Truth or Dare give maybe two more short chapters then end it, but I will start making new stories and I hope you like them. Till then keep on chatting **_

_**˜ChatterBox1**_


	8. I'M BACK

_**Hey guys so I'm going to try and keep this going and sorry if they get short. Anyway I put Peter in here for this chapter because I thought of something funny for him to wear. Also I have to say after rereading Insurgent I have new respect for Peter and I understood what he was doing and I really hope him and Tris become friends in Allegiant. Marcus I still kind of hate him but I kind of like him to because he is somewhat of a badass. VERONICA ROTH OWNS THESE BOOKS.**_

_Tris_

I fell asleep on Tobias's chest and woke up early again but still not as early as Tobias. I hear a knock at the door and somebody walks in then spill water on me. I sit up right away and see Peter standing in front of me smiling at me and Tobias. "What was that for?"

"I just couldn't resist."

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

"Okay so Peter Candor or Dauntless?" Christina ask Peter looks at all of us and says "Dauntless." Christina smiles runs out the door and comes back with a shirt in hand. "Put this on and wear it for the rest of the game." He grabs it and walks back into the bathroom to change when he comes back out he wears a shirt that is black but says 'I ship FourTris.' Everybody is laughing even me and Tobias although it's a little weird seeing him wearing that. "Christina where exactly did you get that T-shirt?" I asked

"The author of this story thought it would be funny to make Peter wear it."

"Who?"

"Nobody." She just waves her hand in the air and goes back to smiling. "Alright my turn I have a dare for everybody." We all nod are heads so he says it faster "I dare all of us to get really drunk that we barely remember anything." We all seem to agree with it but I don't really know that it's a great idea.

_The next morning…_

I wake up to a really bad pounding head and not remembering anything that happened last night. I look around and see that I'm lying on top of Tobias and where lying on my couch in my apartment. My stomach does a whole turn over and I rush straight to the bathroom and puke my guts out. I stand up from the toilet and wash my mouth out with my head still pounding against my head. I look at my alarm clock and it says _Mon 12:35._ Crap! The Abnegation Dauntless ambassador meeting starts soon. I rush around changing clothes and brushing my hair and after I think five minutes I'm done. Right before I leave Tobias wakes up "Hey where are you going?"

"I have a meeting today I'll be back in two hours."

"Tris what happened last night?"

"I have no idea Tobias." And with that happy note I leave my apartment and run to the meeting room.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

When I get to the meeting room I see Uriah there drinking coffee sitting alone thank god I'm not late. I walk into the room and sit next to Uriah who is wearing sunglasses and is taking it easy. The pounding in my head still hasn't gone away so I break the silence "How in the hell are we going to get through this meeting while we have a hangover?" He just hands me the coffee and I take a sip of it and it brings the pounding down a little. "I don't really know but do you remember what happened last night because I woke up this morning to find Peter sleeping in my bathtub with Sharpie all over his face."

"No I don't remember at all I woke in my apartment sleeping on top of Four and why are you wearing sunglasses?" He takes them off and he has a black eye and I laugh a little bit and he puts the sunglasses back on. Then all the sudden I hear "_Na na nanananan nananana nanananana nanananananana Angle in the Centerfold." _It sounds like a bunch of people are singing and it's not very good.It keeps repeating and then I realize that it's my phone ringing. Uriah is on the verge of laughing I finally found my phone in my back pocket and answer "Hello?"

"So why can't I remember anything?" It was Christina.

"I don't know both me and Uriah along with Four couldn't remember anything last night. What happened to you?"

"Well I woke up underneath my kitchen table and I found Will sleeping in my shower wearing a birthday party hat and a kazoo in his mouth." I laugh at the thought of Will sleeping in the shower "Okay well just try your best to remember what happened last night check you phone, apartment anything that could give us a clue."

"Alright and one last thing Tris."

"What?"

"I'm going to kill Uriah for making us does the truth or dare." She hangs up and I look over at Uriah who still has his sunglasses on. Then I hear a second ringtone "_Pansycake pansycake oh pansy pansy pansy pansycake." _He answers it right away and I decide to go through my phone and see what I can find. I start looking through my photos when Uriah hangs up "Well that was Zeke apparently he found Marlene sleeping on the floor using the rugs as a blanket. Lynn was sleeping on his dining room table and Shauna was in the same bed as him and they all can't remember anything."

"Uriah I was going through my phone when I found this." I showed him all these photos that happen last night. All of them were really funny and then I saw a video "Hey Uri check it out it's a video." I clicked on the video to play.

_Video _

"Hey Tris what happening?" Christina said she sounded very drunk both her and everybody else "Christina is that my phone you're using?"

"Yeah that doesn't matter lets watch Uriah get beaten up." The phone turned toward Uriah and a man "Are you sure you want me to do this." Asked the man Uriah smiled sheepishly "Yeah I'm sure I'll be fine." Then the man punches Uriah in the face and he fell to the ground. After moments of silence Uriah got up and put his fist in the air and said "I'm all right." Then everybody started the cheer for him. "Hey Tris do you think that was smart of him?" Christina asked Tris started laughing like a crazy person and said "Uriah being smart like that world ever happen." Then the video ended.

_End of Video_

"Well that explains my black eye but what other stupid things did we do?" I shrugged and looked at the clock the meeting would start at any moment "I don't know will look for stuff later but right now we need to but on our not having a hangover face they will be here in less than three minutes."

"Tris do you think someone drugged us?"

"I don't Uriah but right now we just need to focus." As soon as I said that the door opened and in walked Marcus and my father so I said the most logical thing I could think of "Well this just got better."

_**I'M BACK BABY CHATTERBOX1 IS BACK AND SHE IS STAYING. I found so funny stuff to put in this and from now until the end of the series they will try and figure out who drugged them with roofies (think of it like the hangover). Anyway the song with nanananana it's called centerfold look it up the tone will stay in your head and Uriah's is the lollipop song. So anyway it's feels good to be updating again and got out of the funk. Till the keep on chatting **_

_**˜ChatterBox1**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey back with another chapter and guess what it's going to be funny and let's see what happens when Tris and Uriah try to stand this meeting with a lot of interruptions. If any of you have seen the Hangover then think of it like this. Veronica Roth owns all this and Allegiant coming out it two days (Faints on the floor.)**_

_Tris _

I can say that I wasn't too happy to see that I was going to have to sit through a whole two hours of Marcus and my dad telling me stuff. But the was an understatement I was one because I had no idea what was going to happen and two I had to stay in the same room with Marcus and not beat him up. Wonderful day it's shaping up to be. "Beatrice I didn't know this was your job."

"Yeah well it is so shall we get started?" They both sat down across from is and both of them smiled sweetly well my dad did Marcus's was more of a 'hey look at me I'm selfless' look. I still had my phone out on the table so I just grabbed it and put it in my lap because it was still on the pictures of last night. My dad handed me a folder of pictures and said "Well last night it seems that we had some dauntless kids spray paint some of our buildings. We want to discuss some things with you over that."

"Do you know what time it happened last night?"

"No but we found them early this morning." Out of reflex I looked at my phone a scrolled really quickly to look at the photos. Then I stopped when I got to one it was Zeke spray painting a wall. The next was Peter spray painting another wall. The last one was Shauna spray painting the side walk. I nudged Uriah in the shoulder and he looked at me confused then I handed him my phone. "Can you please tell us what the graffiti said Mr. Eaton?" Uriah asked Marcus smiled and said "Of course but may I know your name." Uriah looked up from my phone and said "It's Uriah and this as you probably know is Tris." He looked back down at my phone trying to keep a straight face "Well the first one that was on the wall said 'Da Z-man wuz here' the second one was 'Stiff lives here' and the third one was just a big S on the sidewalk. Do you have any idea who may have done this?" Both me and Uriah looked at each other and say "No." In unison. Just as Marcus was going to say something I heard my phone ring I look down to see the most unattractive picture of Christina ever. I pick it up anyway "Christina I'm king of busy right now."

"Hey Tris do you have any orange juice?"

"Yes there is it's in the fridge."

"I'm not seeing it anywhere."

"It's in the back. Wait why are you in my apartment."

"I think I left my makeup bag here and then I wanted some orange juice."

"How did you get in?"

"That's easy Four let me in. Hey Tris you should really buy pulp orange juice."

"Whatever Christina I have to go." I hung up as soon as she was saying goodbye and I looked back to everybody and said "So what where you about to say." Marcus narrowed his eye at me and said "It just seems like you may have known who did this." And Uriah came to the rescue "With all due respect Marcus if anybody would have done this they would have to be the most stupid, immature, ugly, and did I say stupid person in the world." I take back what I said about rescue "What Uriah is trying to say is that they were probably some kids who wanted to mess around it won't happen again I sure of-" Then I was interrupted by Uriah's stupid ringtone he let it ring for three times until I said "You going to get that." He looked at it again and made a disgusting face "Nah my brother can wait till later."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm as sure as you keeping your orange juice in the back of your fridge."

"Okay then moving on." Marcus and my dad looked at each other "Well next we would like to see the security footage from last night and see if we can find anything." They both stood up and so did me and Uriah but it was more hesitantly. We led Marcus and my dad to the security room was Zeke happened to be working. When he saw us Uriah and I were shaking our heads no "So Uriah Tris what do you guys need?"

"We need you to show us the video footage of last night to see if anybody left to compound with spray paint." Marcus said. Zeke looked around nervously trying to think of something then he gave a smirk and I knew he had thought of something. "It would be quite hard to do that I see a lot of people covered in paint all day from paintball fights I mean just ask those two right there." He pointed to Uriah and me I just rolled my eyes and sighed and noticed that Tobias wasn't there "Hey Zeke where's Four?"

"Oh your number boy never came in this morning the funny thing is this morning I checked his apartment and he wasn't there." I glared at him and pointed to the door "Hallway now." He smiled and we walked out into the hallway "Really are seriously going to play this game right know."

"Oh come on Tris I'm just having fun with you. This kind of blackmail when you think of it." I took out my phone and went to the picture of him spray painting the wall. "Zeke we did that last night, how is that even possible in the condition we were in?" He started to laugh "I'm sorry but I have to say it's impressive that we managed to do that." I just groaned and pointed back to the door "Not a word about this to anyone okay and show me the real footage of us when I get back." He put his hand up like a salute "Yes ma'am!" He had a wild grin on his face I just shoved him back into the room. "Okay well you guys should be getting back to your meeting because I have some work to do."

"Since when do you care about work?" Uriah said

"I don't in the end I will probably make Four do it and if he doesn't want to I have Tris to back me up." My dad give me a strange look but Zeke keeps running his mouth "You know Tris I have many different ideas on how you can persuade him but you probably don't need considering you two are already _best friends."_ I just glare at him and Uriah claps and says "Alright back to the meeting room and get this over with." We walk back in silence and when we sit back down and I put my phone on the table and turn it on vibrate so I don't forget it also so I don't have to hear that ringtone. My dad and Marcus are talking about something in the corner so Uriah whispers in my ear "You're going to make him pay later aren't you?"

"You have no idea." Uriah just grins like a wild man and sits back. Marcus and my father return and it's Marcus that speaks up "When you find the footage of whoever did this then please send it to us so we can see that they are properly punished." Alright my turn "Marcus this is Dauntless we will handle this are own way. When we find out who did this we will just not give them cake for two weeks and they will have learned their lessons." Uriah made a sound that sounded like he hurt himself and Marcus just got red with rage "No cake for two weeks that is your plan?" I gave him a fake smile and said "Trust me two weeks without dauntless cake would be torcher." Uriah was looking down at his phone and he showed me the text it was from Zeke and it read "_So this is how she will get me back she plays dirty Four picked a good one."_ I smiled and roller my eyes. "What else so we need to discuss?"

"Nothing much that should cover it but if there are anymore incidents then you will not hear the last of me Tris." Marcus says I narrow my eyes at him and say "I wouldn't count on it Marcus." Next thing you know my phone goes off and I see Marcus's eyes go towards it. I look to see who is calling me and when I look I see a picture of Tobias smiling sarcastically but it still is nice to see him smile. I pick up the phone and answer it "Why did you let Christina into my apartment."

"Well hello to you too Tris. Hey what are you doing right know?"

"Well I'm about to walk back to my apartment and make some changes on my phone." I could hear him chuckle in the background "Okay well come to the Chasm first I need to show you something."

"Alright I'll see you soon."

"Bye Six."

"Bye Four."

I could see Marcus eyes widen just a little bit but he got rid of it as soon as possible. I clicked out of my phone and looked at everybody "Well I have to go and make sure that my orange juice is still in the back of my fridge so bye." I walked out of the room and made my way to the Chasm and see Tobias standing there by the railing. He noticed me coming towards him and he smiled and when I got close to him he kissed me on the lips. "I think I like this new greeting from you." He kissed me again but softer this time "Yeah I think I am too." As he was going to kiss me again and put my hand on his chest "We can continue this in private after you show me what you wanted to show."

"Alright look at this." He pulls out his phone and shows me some pictures most of them are of us "There not that bad but they are way to sappy for my taste." I say he snorts and keeps on going until he reaches a picture of Marlene, Christina, Shauna, Me, and Lynn all lying in circle on the ground with sunglasses on and lollipops in are mouths. It was really funny to look at "And they're more to come but I think we can look at them later."

"Oh is that so?" He pulled me close to him and kissed me on the lips "Yeah I think it is." We went down to our place at the Chasm and it was just us sitting on the rocks. I sat on his lap and rested my head on his chest while he had an arm wrapped around me. We just sat there enjoying the silence "Tris I think I'm in love with you." I was surprised because I didn't think anyone could be in love with me "You think?"

"Maybe I already am I'm just too afraid to say it." I just look at his eyes he frowns and says "You know forget what I said-," I cut him off by kissing him on the lips he puts his hand on the small part on my back and I wrap mine around his neck. "Tobias I think I love you too."

"You think?"

"I think I already do I just don't want to say." I kissed him again and I could feel his smile on my lips "Alright forget what I said I do love you Tris." I smile at him and say "You sure about that?" He answers my question with another kiss. "Very sure."

_**Lots of fluff there but it's done and I read Allegiant may I just say "Life Ruined!" anyway I hope you guys liked this. I also got back together with my friend that I have not seen in a very long time and she is the one that got me to write so yeah. Also Happy Halloween even though it's only the 25, Also never take 6 test in one day it sucks and I as you can say 'Failed with flying colors' on my Spanish test. Till next time keep on chatting **_

_**˜ChatterBox1**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sup Players I'm back with another chapter of the divergent crew hope you all like it. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**_

_Tris_

After another fifteen minutes I get a call from Uriah telling us that we need to go to Zeke's place to see something about last night. I got off of Tobias and we both walk hand and hand all the way down to Zeke's place. When we walked inside we saw everybody that was playing truth or dare with us except for Caleb, Eric, Susan, Lynn, and Tori. "All right Uri what the hell is this about?" Peter asked

"Well Mr. Ray of sunshine this is about last night and by some miracle I got a projector to work so we can hook up our phones and see what we have." He walks over to the kitchen and comes back with a piece of dauntless cake. "Uri I wouldn't trust that cake it's been sitting out for a while."

"Dude Zeke cake is cake which is cake."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Whatever you little pansycake." And then he takes a bite of the take and swallows it. He walks back over and puts his phone into the cord "So I'll go first and see what we have on my phone." He pulls up the photos and immediately we are greeted by a lovely picture of Uriah sprawled out on his bed with beer in one hand. He moves on to the next picture which is me and him looking like were skipping "I don't even know how to skip."

"Well Tris amazing things can happen when you become drunk."

"Don't even tell me about it Uriah." He smile and moves on to a video

_Video_

"WWWWOOOOAAAHHHH gonna spray paint some Abnegation houses!" Zeke says then Shauna walks over to him "I'm gonna come just for funnies." She starts to laugh and Peter comes over "If you're going to spray paint some house were Stiff lives then count me in. Hey-Hey Tris can you shows us were the house are." He looks at the camera and then it goes up and down.

After a stumble train ride we arrive at the houses and I show them to all the places they can spray paint. Everybody starts their work of arts but we hear something and Zeke whispers yells "Abandon the mission." And we all started to run off.

_End of Video _

"Man we are really are impressive when drunk." Will says and Zeke turns to him "That is exactly what I said to Tris too." I sigh and look at the screen "Yeah well with in all its glory we still got a problem with some of the leaders they want somebody punished."

"So you're going to tell them that we did this?" Zeke asked I snorted at his response "Hell no I'm just saying if this happens again we have to clean up our tracks better. They still want the footage Zeke so you have to make up an excuse on why you don't have it."

"I just say that it wasn't recording at the time or that we couldn't see the faces."

"Alright that might just work for now but they might work," I pause and look at him a thought stirring in my head "You've done this before haven't you?"

"Too many times to remember Tris."

"Not even going to question it." We kept going through the all of Uriah's pictures which all consist of us doing stupid things and when it got to the end we all got up and left without a word because we were all to stunned at what we just saw "Seriously what the hell happened last night?!" I yelled and Uriah shrugged and pointed to Peter "I don't know but I blame it on him."

"What why me?"

"Because it was your dare in the first place." We all agree by shaking our heads "Okay well I'm not the one that got us drugged."

"Then who did Peter?" He just shrugged his green eyes widening "I don't know so don't ask me." We all just sat there in silence until I got up off of the couch "Well I'm out."

"Why?"

"Because Uriah I am bored and I am going to try and figure out what happened last night."

"Alright but Tris remember we have another meeting tomorrow with the two most favorite people."

"Do not remind me Uriah." Then I walk out the door.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

I walked around a little bit trying to remember what happened last night and nothing came up so I ended up by the Chasm again. And I wasn't the only person there Christina was there also so we decide to head back to my place and talk. We sat down on my couch and started to drink hot chocolate "So Tris I have to ask you a question."

"Okay go ahead."

"Uriah, Will, and me who is the most badass?" It was an odd question but I was going to answer it the way she was expecting it Candor style "You're the most badass because you're the only one who thinks and does more badass things. Even my own badassery cannot compare."

"You know no badassery would ever compare to mine."

"Then why did you ask." She give me a grin and says "Just making sure, but anyway real question what is going on with you and Four?" That question makes heat grow on my cheeks and I can tell that I'm blushing "Well me and him are… you know… in that way." I was mumbling and Christina just but her hand up to her ear and said "Tris I can't hear you what did you say?"

"I said me and him are together like boyfriend and girlfriend way." She makes and 'O' shape with her mouth and raises an eyebrow in the air "Well tell me have you ever thought about adding or multiplying with him." I basically spit up have my drink and start to laugh because the joke was so stupid "Christina never say that again because that was one of the worst sex jokes ever."

"Apparently not if you're laughing about it."

"I'm laughing because it was so stupid."

"Isn't that what a joke is, to make you laugh because it's really stupid?"

"I guess that what it's supposed to be like." I stop laughing and she gives me another grin "So Tris what is it like to kiss him is it like," She makes an explosion noise and makes hand gestures "with sound effects and all."

"It feels like I'm floating on a cloud and nothing can ever touch me." I make it sound really girl and twirl my hair. She gives me a weird look "Really?"

"No. Of course not I just can't describe it it's different in a good way a nice way."

"That's how I felt when Will kissed me that night we went looking for you." She looked over at the door and then back at me "You have a music player right?"

"I'm from Abnegation what do you think?"

"Alright then I'll go get mine." She left for a couple of minutes and came back with a box and an iPod in hand. She plugged the IPod into the box and started to play a song.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

_[Verse 1]__  
I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find_

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right  
By doing the wrong thing  
And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

_[Chorus]__  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_[Verse 2]__  
I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is a four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn_

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that downs me makes me wanna fly

_[Chorus]__  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_[Bridge 4x:]__  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I learned_

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

_[Chorus]__  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_[Outro 4x:]__  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I learned_

By the end of the song were dancing like idiots and lip singing it. We both fell to the ground with laughter because of how cheesy our dancing was. "Okay enough of that we have to figure out who drugged us."

"I think it was Tori."

"Why?"

"Because she knows how to have a good time."

"So just because she is awesome and knows how to have a good time she drugged us."

"Yep that's right."

"Alright good enough for me." We sat there in silence until Christina got up "I have a date with Will so I'll see you later?"

"Sure see you later." Once she left I waited a couple of minutes picked up and bouncing ball and started to throw up in the air and catch it. I could have been Tori but it also could have been anyone of us too maybe even Lauren or Caleb if he came back. The drugs have to of come from the infirmary so that means that a friend went in there and got it or we stole it. I was pulled back from my thought when I heard a knock at my door "It's open!" I heard the door open and bent my head far enough off the couch to see Tobias standing there. He walked over to me a kneeled down so that I was eye level with him even though he was upside down to me. "You looked deep in thought."  
"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Who could have drugged us and then I was thinking about how weird you look upside down."

"Really because I was just thinking about how beautiful you looked when you're upside down." He kissed me on the forehead and then my nose and lastly my lips. He lingered a little more on my lips before he stopped so I could sit up properly before we got…any farther. I sat up on my couch and turned around so I was literally on the edge of my seat facing him. Before he could say anything I crushed my lips to his and he a little too easily pulled me over making me laugh because I had fallen on top of him. We didn't dare move though we just wanted to stay like that he started to kiss me again hard and both of his hands on the small part of my back. My shirt had inched up a little bit from me falling so when he put his hands on the small part of my back his hands had covered the exposed skin. I ran my hands through his hair and kissed him harder. He started to leave a trail of kisses from my lips to my collarbone and back up again. When he reached my lips again I whispered "I love you."

"I love you too." I could feel the small smile on his face. His hands were inching up more on my back but I didn't care.

TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK

WE had moved from the floor to my bed but we didn't do anything more than kiss; although he did end up shirtless after a couple of minutes. We both are under the covers and I rest my head against his chest putting my arms around him and his down by my waist. We both had gotten tired "You can stay here,"

"Are you sure because I can go back?"

"Tobias that wasn't a question I was asking it was a statement." He gave out a little smirked and kissed my forehead "Of course it was."

"Just make sure you wake me up by nine I have a meeting with Uriah at ten." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep."

TIMELAP TIMELAP TIMELAP

This will now be the second tied for first worst meeting of my life. Uriah ended up really sick from the piece of cake he had eaten at Zeke's place and I did not want to do this meeting alone. So I had asked if Uriah could find him a replacement for the day and he did but I don't know who he/she is. It's about two minutes into the meeting when the door opens and Peter walks in. Then he walks back out and shuts the door then opens it again for five times "No matter how many times you do it I'm still going to be here." I said he sighed and walked right in a sat down next to me.

_**Well if I do say so myself not bad for a person who is half asleep right know and can't even hold my eyes open. I hope you liked it because you will like the idea's I have for the next chapter I hoped you all don't mind the Peter/Tris FRIENDSHIP thing going on I just think they would be good friends well not good but okay. Also the meeting will be very interesting as well and I'm getting better at writing 'FLUFF'. Till then keep on chatting **_

_**˜ChatterBox1**_


End file.
